Yabuki Nako
Sky Blue |mnet_profile = Official Profile |time_trained = 4 years 10 months |original_grade = F |reevaluation_grade = A |final_rank = 6 |age = |birthday = June 18, 2001 |nationality = Japanese |height = 149.5 cm |weight = 40 kg |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram }}Yabuki Nako (야부키 나코; やぶき なこ) is currently an idol under Off The Record Entertainment and AKS. She was a competitor on Produce 48. She ranked #6 on the finale, making her a member of IZ*ONE. Career & History Nako officially debuted with HKT48 in November of 2013. On October 29, 2018, Nako made her official Korea debut with IZ*ONE. She is currently on hiatus with AKB48 to promote with IZ*ONE. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) * "To Reach You" (2018) * "We Together" (2018) HKT48 A-Sides * "Sakura, Minna de Tabeta" * "Hikaeme I love you!" * "12 Byou" * "Shekarashika!" * "74okubun no 1 no Kimi e" * "Saikou ka yo" * "Bagutte Iijan" * "Kiss wa Matsushikanai no Deshouka?" * "Hayaokuri Calendar" (center with Tanaka Miku) B-Sides * "Kimi wa Doushite?" (Sakura, Minna de Tabeta) * "Oboete Kudasai" (Sakura, Minna de Tabeta) * "Kimi no Koto ga Suki yaken" (Sakura, Minna de Tabeta) * "Ima, Kimi wo Omou" (Hikaeme I love you!) * "Idol no Oujya" (Hikaeme I love you!) * "Namaiki Lips" (Hikaeme I love you!) (Duet with Tanaka Miku) * "Hohoemi Popcorn" (12 Byou) * "Rock da yo, jinsei wa..." (12 Byou) * "Chameleon Joshikousei" (12 Byou) * "Tasogare no Tandem" (Shekarashika!) * "Buddy" (Shekarashika!) * "Ijiwaru Chu" (Shekarashika!) (Solo) * "Chain of love" (74okubun no 1 no Kimi e) * "Einstein Yori Dianna Agron" (74okubun no 1 no Kimi e) * "Yozora no Tsuki wo Nomikomou" (Saikou ka yo) * "Hitsuzenteki Koibito" (Bagutte Iijan) * "Romantic Byou" (Kiss wa Matsushikanai no Deshouka?) * "Kisetsu no Sei ni Shitaku wa nai" (Hayaokuri Calendar) Albums * "Hitosashiyubi no Juudan" (092) * "Fanmeeting" (092) AKB48 A-Sides * "Teacher Teacher" * "NO WAY MAN" * "Sentimental Train" B-Sides * "Wink wa Sankai" (Kimi no Hohoemi wo Yume ni Miru) (Center) * "Himitsu no Diary" (Mae Shika Mukanee) * "Ima, Happy" (Kibouteki Refrain) * "Otona Ressha" (Green Flash) * "Kafka to Dendenmu Chu!" (Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai) * "Kin no Hane wo Motsu Hito yo" (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * "Make noise" (Kimi wa Melody) * "Koi wo Suru to Baka wo Miru" (Tsubasa wa Iranai) * "Densetsu no Sakana" (LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai) * "Tomaranai Kanransha" (Shoot Sign) * "Dare no Koto wo Ichiban Aishiteru?" (Shoot Sign) * "Ima Para" (Negaigoto no Mochigusare) * "Tomadotte Tameratte " (＃SukiNanda) * "Hohoemi no Toki" (11gatsu no Anklet) * "Hotei Sokudo to Yuuetsukan" (11gatsu no Anklet) * "Buttaoreru Made" (Jabaja) * "Hitsuzensei" (Jiwaru DAYS) Albums * "Stoic na Bigaku" (Tsugi no Ashiato) * "Birth" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de Tobe!) * "Music Junkie" (0 to 1 no Aida) * "Are kara Boku wa Benkyou ga Te ni Tsukanai" (0 to 1 no Aida) * "Ao Kusai Rock" (Thumbnail) IZ*ONE Korean Albums * COLOR*IZ (2018) * HEART*IZ (2019) * BLOOM*IZ (2020) Singles * "La Vie En Rose" (라비앙로즈) (2018) * "Violeta" (비올레타) (2019) * "Fiesta" (2020) Japanese Singles * "Won't You Kiss" (好きと言わせたい) (2019) * "Goodbye" (ご機嫌サヨナラ) (2019) * "I Want To Be A Cat" (猫になりたい) (2019) * "Buenos Aires" (2019) * "Vampire" (2019) Solo Singles * "Ijiwaru Chu" (Shekarashika!) (2015) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) HKT48 * Sakura, Minna de Tabeta (2014) * Hikaeme I love you! (2015) * 12 Byou (2015) * Shekarashika! (2016) * 74okubun no 1 no Kimi e (2016) * Saikou ka yo (2017) * Kiss wa Matsushikanai no Deshouka? (2017) * Hayaokuri Calendar (2018) AKB48 * Teacher Teacher (2018) * NO WAY MAN (2018) * Sentimental Train (2019) IZ*ONE Korean * La Vie En Rose (2018) * Violeta (2019) Japanese * Won't You Kiss (2019) * Goodbye (2019) * I Want To Be A Cat (2019) * Buenos Aires (2019) * Vampire (2019) Solo * Ijiwaru Chu (2015) Television * AKBINGO! * HKT Variety 48 * HaKaTa Hyakkaten * HKT48 no Odekake * HKT48 no Goboten! * HKT48 no "Hokamina" ~Sonohoka no minasan~ * Produce 48 (2018) * Weekly Idol (2018) * Idol Room (2018) * IZ*ONE SHOW-CON|COLOR*IZ (2018) * IZ*ONE Chu (2018) * IZ*ONE's First Steps in Japan (2019) * IZ*ONE City (2019) * IZ*ONE Chu Season 2 (2019) * Weekly Idol (2019) * Idol Room (2019) * AmigoTV (Season 4) * QT Show * JTBC Human Intelligence * The Show Mini Game * Comedy Big League * AbemaTV * Knowing Bros (2019) Stage Plays * HKT48 Sashihara Rino Zachou Kouen at Meijiza * HKT48 Sashihara Rino Zachou Kouen at Hakataza Gallery Produce 48 Yabuki Nako Produce 48.jpg Yabuki Nako Promotional 1.jpg Yabuki Nako Promotional 2.jpg Yabuki Nako Promotional 3.jpg Yabuki Nako Promotional 4.jpg Yabuki Nako Promotional 5.jpg Yabuki Nako Promotional 6.jpg Yabuki Nako Promotional 7.jpg Yabuki Nako Promotional 8.jpg Yabuki Nako Promotional 9.jpg Yabuki Nako Promotional 10.jpg Yabuki Nako Promotional 11.jpg HKT48 Yabuki Nako 2013.jpg Yabuki Nako 2014.jpg Yabuki Nako 2015 1.jpg Yabuki Nako 2015 2.jpg Yabuki Nako 2016 1.jpg Yabuki Nako 2016 2.jpg Yabuki Nako 2017 1.jpg Yabuki Nako 2017 2.jpg Yabuki Nako 9th Senbatsu Sousenkyo Poster.jpg Yabuki Nako 10th Single Artist Photo.jpg Yabuki Nako (HKT48 6th Anniversary).jpg Yabuki Nako 2018.jpg Yabuki Nako 10th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg IZ*ONE Yabuki Nako IZONE Profile.jpg|IZ*ONE Debut Yabuki Nako Coloriz Concpet.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (1) Yabuki Nako Color IZ promo.png|''COLOR*IZ'' (2) Yabuki Nako Coloriz Promo 2.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (3) Yabuki Nako COLORIZ Promo 3.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (4) Yabuki Nako I Want To Tell You I Like You Teaser.jpg|"Won't You Kiss" (1) Yabuki Nako Won't You Kiss Promo 2.jpg|"Won't You Kiss" (1) Yabuki Nako HEARTIZ Promo 1.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (1) Yabuki Nako HEARTIZ Promo 2.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (2) Nako and Chaeyeon HEARTIZ Promo.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (3) Yabuki Nako Buenos Aires Promo 1.jpg|"Buenos Aires" (1) Yabuki Nako Buenos Aires Promo 2.jpg|"Buenos Aires" (2) Yabuki Nako Vampire Promo 1.jpg|"Vampire" (1) Yabuki Nako Vampire Promo 2.png|"Vampire" (2) Yabuki Nako BLOOMIZ Promo 1.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (1) Yabuki Nako BLOOMIZ Promo 2.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (2) Yabuki Nako BLOOMIZ Promo 3.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (3) Yabuki Nako BLOOMIZ Promo 4.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (4) Videos Produce 48 ENG sub PRODUCE48 HKT48ㅣ야부키 나코ㅣ특기는 빠르게 머리 땋기 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ야부키 나코(HKT48) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ야부키 나코(HKT48) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ타카하시 쥬리(AKB48)+야부키 나코(HKT48) - ♬사랑하는 포춘쿠키 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ야부키 나코(HKT48) vs 타나카 미쿠(HKT48) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ야부키 나코 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ야부키 나코 - 여자친구 ♬귀를 기울이면 2조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Love Whisper Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ야부키 나코 - 소녀시대 ♬다시 만난 세계 @보컬&랩 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|Into the New World Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ야부키 나코 - ♬너에게 닿기를 @콘셉트 평가 180817 EP.10|To Reach You Eye Contact PRODUCE48 48스페셜 HKT48 - 야부키 나코 l 당신의 소녀에게 투표하세요 180810 EP.9|Vote For Your Girl PRODUCE48 최종회 앞으로 잘 부탁해 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 180831 EP.12|We Together IZ*ONE MPD직캠 아이즈원 야부키 나코 직캠 '라비앙로즈(La Vie en Rose)' (IZ*ONE Yabuki Nako FanCam) @IZ*ONE SHOW-CON|La Vie En Rose Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 아이즈원 야부키 나코 직캠 '라비앙로즈(La Vie en Rose)' (IZ*ONE Yabuki Nako FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.11.8|La Vie En Rose Official Fan Focus (2) MPD직캠 아이즈원 야부키 나코 직캠 '라비앙로즈(La Vie en Rose)' (IZ*ONE Yabuki Nako FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.11.15|La Vie En Rose Official Fan Focus (3) MPD직캠 아이즈원 야부키 나코 직캠 'O' My!(어머!)' (IZ*ONE Yabuki Nako FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.11.01|O' My Official Fan Focus Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:HKT48 Category:IZONE Category:IZ*ONE